This invention relates to tractor cabs.
Modern tractor cabs a very well sealed to exclude noise and pollution from the farming task being undertaken by the tractor. This leads to problems when the tractor cab door is slammed shut as the abrupt increase in air pressure in the cab caused by the slammed door may be sufficient to stop the door reaching its fully shut position.
Attempts have been made to overcome this problem by fitting one or more nozzles in the cab which allow the increased air pressure caused when the door is slammed to be discharge to the outside of the cab but these nozzles are problematical in that they must stop air/dust entering the cab and several nozzles may be required with the modern large cab doors which cause very high increases in cab internal pressure.